··Niñera por una noche··
by Reishike Ahn
Summary: Imposible, era el novio de mi mejor amiga, aunque estuviese completamente borracho y me confundiera con ella, y a pesar de que fuese increíblemente sexy, no podía ponerle un dedo encima. Sin duda cuidar de él sería un castigo…  One-shot


**Titulo:** Niñera por una noche

**Pareja:**SasuSaku

**Aclaraciones:** AU (Universo alterno), One—shot. Esta historia compite en el concurso de One—shot en el grupo de Facebook "Escritoras y Lectoras de fanfics"

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio.

**Fiction Ranking:** M, mayores de 16 años

**Summary: **Imposible, era el novio de mi mejor amiga, aunque estuviese completamente borracho y me confundiera con ella, y a pesar de que fuese increíblemente sexy, no podía ponerle un dedo encima. Sin duda cuidar de él sería un castigo…

**Aclaraciones:** AU (Universo alterno), One—shot

**Nota: **Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction como en Fanfic . es, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora.

"**NIÑERA POR UNA NOCHE" **– One shot by Reishike

…

—No. Definitivamente no lo haré, Ino. No cuidaré de tu noviecito.—negué a la chica, ignorando su desesperación.

La joven pareció no escucharme pues el tipo estaba a punto de caerse al suelo.

—¡Por favor Sakura, eres la única que puede ayudarme!—rogó de nuevo.

Volví a pensármelo, o más bien, volví a mirar al hombre que mi amiga casi llevaba en hombros. No podía ver su rostro, sin embargo el panorama era tentador. Tenía la cabeza baja, permitiendo que sus rebeldes cabellos negros cayeran y relucieran ante la poca luz que había en el recibidor. Parecía alto, de complexión atlética, y gracias a la vista que daba esa camisa desabotonada, pude notar que tenía el cuerpo más escultural que había visto en toda mi miserable vida. Sus pectorales, el torso semidesnudo, parecían de otro mundo, perfectos en si. Su piel era blanca, con una textura que incluso a la distancia en que yo me encontraba, parecía más suave que el terciopelo.

¿Dónde se había conseguido Ino a semejante ejemplar de hombre? Aunque fuese mi amiga, no pude evitar sentir algo de envidia. Ella era siempre la chica a la que todos los hombres volteaban a ver, la chava llena de energía, quien hacía cualquier tipo de locura, la que llamaba la atención de todos y por si fuera poco, la más linda. Pero tenía ese otro lado que me hacía superar ese extraño sentimiento de parecer estar siempre un peldaño debajo de ella. Era una buena amiga, siempre había estado ahí junto a mí en las buenas y en las malas. Era amable, inmensurablemente honesta, buena en su trabajo, me comprendía y sin ella, seguramente nunca hubiese sobrevivido a una que otra depresión anímica.

Tomé aire, más por el acaloramiento que el chico me había producido que por lo que estaba a punto de contestar.

—Está bien, mételo.—me hice a un lado para dejarla pasar a mi departamento.

—¿Y si me ayudas?—preguntó con dificultad.

Al instante que toqué el brazo del chico, mis hormonas salieron disparadas.

Ese hombre tenía un aroma que mezclara virilidad con una especie de sensualidad, algo desconocido y lo que era obvio, mucho alcohol.

—¿Cuánto ha bebido?—pregunté tras dejarlo en el sofá de la sala y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Muchísimo. Aún no sé porque no ha devuelto. Cuida que no se vaya a ahogar, y por la mañana dale algo para el increíble dolor de cabeza que le llegará.

—Esto es una locura Ino, no puedo cuidar a tu noviecito en este estado.

—¡Te lo agradeceré toda la vida si lo haces!—sacó su celular y consultó algo.—Ahora, tengo que irme, te llamaré temprano.

Tomó su bolso y salió corriendo rumbo a la salida.

—¿Y cuando despierte, qué le digo? ¿Qué tú me nombraste su niñera y qué después le llamas? Además, ¿por qué no lo llevas mejor a su casa?

—Vive algo lejos de la ciudad, no puedo llevarlo ahora. Cuando despierte, simplemente dile que me espere, yo vendré aquí más tarde.

Suspiré al mismo tiempo que veía la hora en el reloj. Eran las dos de la mañana.

—¿Y de pura casualidad puedo saber quien es el hombre que esta balbuceando incoherencias, ahogado en alcohol y sin camisa en mi sofá?—pregunté.

—Sasuke Uchiha, ¿verdad que está genial?—se burló antes de desaparecer.

¿Cómo le explicaba a Ino que ese chico era algo más que genial? Era…superior.

Cerré la puerta para dejar mi frente descansar en ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mi amiga? Cambiaba de novio como de calcetines. Era la típica chica que podía irse de fiesta a un bar estando soltera, y cuando salía ya tenía nuevo acompañante. Todos esos años había sido testigo de sus insensateces, pero la que estaba apunto de suceder esa madrugada era la más extrema de todas.

Un ligero ronquido más parecido a un ronroneo llamó mi atención desde la sala. Al regresar encontré al tal Sasuke a punto de caerse del sofá.

Increíble, no cabía y en cualquier momento se estrellaría contra el piso. Me apresuré a acomodarlo. Con algo de dificultad logré mantenerlo estable sobre el mueble. Apenas giró la cabeza, sus negros cabellos dejaron ver el rostro enigmático del hombre más guapo que había visto en toda mi vida. Sus pestañas eran espesas, tenía una nariz perfecta, sus labios eran sencillamente apetecibles, algo rellenos pero con cierta simplicidad, todo haciendo un conjunto armonioso.

Balbuceó algo inaudible, se sentó y permaneció con los ojos cerrados. Para mi mala suerte, ya mostraba señales de querer devolver todo el alcohol que había ingerido esa noche.

¡Bien! No podía haber algo más genial que tener al novio de mi mejor amiga, el cual estaba de lo más bueno, queriendo vomitar en mi limpia y carísima sala.

—¡Espera! Eh… ¿no sería mejor que fueras al baño?

No reaccionó. ¿Quería que yo lo llevara cargando? Estaba algo en desventaja, Ino por lo menos al ser más alta que yo, era ligeramente más robusta y tenía por ende mayor fuerza, así podía lidiar un poco con tal ejemplar de hombre. Sin embargo a mi la estatura no me ayudaba para nada, incluyendo mi complexión delgada.

Vaya, eso no iba a ser para nada fácil.

Lo ayudé a levantarse, acomodé uno de sus brazos sobre mi hombro y lo insté a caminar.

—¿P-por q-qué Naruto se fue? E-ese torpe no ag-guanta nada.—hablaba totalmente entrecortado.

Puse los ojos en blanco. El tipo ya estaba delirando.

—Naruto volverá después, ahora acompáñame al baño antes que ensucies mi sala.

Logré hacerlo avanzar unos cuantos pasos cuando paró por completo y no pude moverlo siquiera un centímetro.

—¿Q-quieres hac-cerlo en el b-baño?—esa pregunta había sonado tan sensual que había hecho que diera rienda suelta a mi imaginación de una manera indebida.

¡Es el novio de tu mejor amiga!, me dije para tratar de tranquilizarme.

—No, lo que tú vas a hacer es devolver, no quiero estar toda la noche cuidando que no te ahogues en tu propio vómito.

—No he t-tomado p-para t-tanto.

Audazmente se me separó, alzó ambas manos tratando de mostrar que estaba bien. Mala decisión.

El chico se tambaleó y tuve que tomarlo por la cintura para evitar que cayera.

Si existían cosas que no tenía permitido hacer, y que estaban incluidas en mi código de conducta, eran no manosear a hombres que no me pertenecían. Pero vamos, estaba borracho.

El chico depositó su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Su respiración pesada calaba en mi cuello y me ponía los pelos de punta. Además, mis manos tocaban su piel por debajo de la camisa que ya para esas alturas estaba completamente abierta. Se sentía muy suave y curiosamente cálida que me hacía querer tocar más y más…

Volví a parar mis absurdas fantasías y lo jalé directo al escusado. Lo dejé caer a un costado y esperé a que reaccionara.

Bravo, no se movía ni un milímetro.

Consulté la hora en mi reloj. Apenas habían pasado quince minutos desde que Ino se había ido.

Me senté en la pared contraria. ¿En verdad tenía que pasar toda la noche en un baño esperando a que el Uchiha no se me muriera de borracho?

Suspiré. Parecía dormir, lo que le daba un aspecto de por más maravilloso. Su pecho bajaba y subía, era un movimiento extraño que me invitaba a acariciarlo, ya fuese con las manos o…

_Y de nuevo ahí iba._

Pasó cerca de media hora y nada, sólo el piso y las paredes frías que ya me habían hartado. Tuve que recurrir a un plan b, dado que el hombre no parecía devolver, tenía que reanimarlo de alguna forma. Agua fría sin duda ayudaría.

Jalé la manguera hasta donde él estaba, no me importaba inundar el baño, tenía que despertarlo aunque fuese un poco. Pero el aparato era algo corto, tendría que optar por la regadera.

—Vamos macho, levántate.—exigí.

Esta vez tuve que agarrar de dónde pude, incluyendo su firme trasero.

Mientras trataba de meterlo a la ducha, pude ver en el espejo lo sonrojada que estaba. Sin duda ese tono combinaba a la perfección con mi largo cabello rosa.

Lo ubiqué bajo el chorro. Pensaba dejarlo nuevamente en el suelo, pero volver a levantarlo sería un infierno. Me quedé a su lado sosteniéndolo por la espalda, con su brazo aún en mi hombro.

Poco a poco el agua también comenzó a mojarme. Estaba tan fría que me hacía tiritar.

—¡Reacciona de una buena vez!—le grité.

Balbuceó algo que no pude traducir. Luego comenzó a sentir también el agua que lo empapaba. Movió la cabeza varias veces, temblaba un poco y parecía esquivar el chorro para poder respirar mejor.

—M-me llevas a e-ese b-bar y ahora me q-quieres ahogar.—alcanzó a decir con un deje de fastidio en la voz.

El tipo estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera podía distinguir la persona con la que estaba.

—No soy ni por tantito Ino, ella vendrá después.

Soltó una sonrisa extraña y lo vi elevar el mentón para que el agua le cayera directo al rostro.

Aquella imagen era fenomenal. El agua se deslizaba tal ríos por su piel, formaban líneas completas que se extendían a sus brazos, bifurcaciones por su torneado abdomen e incluso llegando más abajo, mojando por completo la tela, la cual se le había pegado a la piel, dejando en evidencia cierto elemento en su entrepierna.

Tan solo de notarlo el calor pareció llegar de algún lugar, quemándome la piel y acelerando mi pulso. El agua fría pareció no surtir ningún efecto, mientras yo me ponía aún más caliente tan sólo con mirar a ese hombre.

¿En qué momento perdí la razón y di paso a la lujuria? Eso estaba mal, Sasuke por más bueno que estuviera, por más sexy y bien dotado, no podía llamar mi atención. Era el novio de mi mejor amiga. Tenía que calmar mi mente hiperactiva.

Ignoré cierta calidez que emitía su cuerpo a mi costado y traté de recordar las miles de razones por las cuales no podía permitirme pensar que el Uchiha era sexy.

Nunca, por ningún hombre, podría darle la espalda a la mujer que me había acompañado después de que todo mundo había huido de mi tras volverme antisocial en mi etapa de rebeldía adolescente. Ino me había apoyado para superar la muerte de mis padres y salir adelante. Incluso me había animado a continuar estudiando, y tiempo después, gracias a ella había conseguido mi primer empleo. Procuraba sacarme de mi nido para involucrarme con más gente. Si me enfermaba, la tenía al lado cuando menos lo imaginaba, con un te caliente y medicamentos. Cada cumpleaños se las ingeniaba para encontrar una nueva manera de realizar una fiesta sorpresa. Y si lloraba, sabía que al llamarla a ella, vendría lo más pronto posible sin importar qué.

¿Entonces por qué ahora, en el poco tiempo que llevaba su noviecito en mi departamento, había imaginado varias escenas sexuales entre él y yo?

Me sentí la peor persona, la amiga más hipócrita del mundo.

—Vamos, tienes que secarte.

Al soltarlo se pudo quedar de pie. Ya estábamos avanzando.

Fui por una de mis toallas, y cuando regresé no pude evitar soltar un gritito.

El chico se había quitado la pobre camisa, y ahora estaba deshaciéndose del pantalón.

—¡Pero qué haces!—grité.

—T-tengo f-frio.—balbuceó.

Lo envolví con la toalla mientras trataba de evitar verlo.

—Ahora, afuera.

Casi tuve que empujarlo de nuevo a la sala.

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor?—pregunté.

El tipo se había sentado en el sofá torpemente, lo cual indicaba que los estragos de la borrachera durarían un buen rato.

—¿D-dónde q-quedó mi copa?—ronroneó.

—Ok, ya entendí.—bufé.

Opté por prepararle un café bien cargado. Fui a la cocina, apenas di la media vuelta vi como hurgaba dentro de mi mini bar.

—¡Deja ahí!—le grité.

Corrí hasta su lado y traté de quitarle la botella que tenía en manos.

—No s-seas ab-burrida Ino, d-dame ese vino.

Tenía una sonrisa tonta a causa de la borrachera.

—Primero,—tomé aire y elevé la voz— no soy tu novia, y segundo, no más alcohol esta noche para ti.

Al alejarme me tomó por sorpresa. Tratando de quitarme la botella me había envuelto con sus brazos, su pecho aún húmedo tocaba mi espalda y sus manos buscaban entre las mías el vino.

—¡Suéltame!—grité acalorada.

—D-ame a bot-tella.—exigió.

Alejé el objeto para impedir que el tipo siguiera tocándome, sin embargo extendió un brazo delicadamente sobre el mío hasta llegar a mi mano.

Ese roce a propósito me puso la piel de gallina.

¿Qué pensaría Ino si en ese momento llegara y nos viera? Seguramente me abofetearía. Su novio estaba prácticamente desnudo, pegado a mi espalda, con una mano en mi cintura y la otra junto a mi brazo.

Le di un pisotón el cual me ayudó a separarlo.

Guardé con llave el vino y cuando volví a la sala estaba decidida a terminar con todo ese alboroto. Lo obligaría a dormir y no me preocuparía más por cuidarlo, al parecer iba mejorando, después me metería a mi dormitorio y cerraría con llave, más por su seguridad que por la mía.

Sin embargo al volver no lo vi por ninguna parte. Me alarmé.

—¡Sasuke Uchiha!—vociferé.

Seguí un rastro húmedo de sus pies sobre la madera, éste conducía nada más ni nada menos a mi propia habitación. Caminé hasta ahí, la puerta estaba abierta y desde ese lugar pude ver el espectáculo que el chico montaba. Se había dejado caer sobre mi cama, abierto de pies y brazos. Quise matarlo al darme cuenta que sus boxers humedecían mi edredón. Pero al ver aquel montículo que éstos tapaban retrocedí un paso.

¿Cómo era que Ino tenía la mejor suerte de este mundo? El tipo además de guapo, con buen cuerpo y sexy, tenía un…

Me di una cachetada mental al momento que me imaginé aquello.

—¡Que quede claro de una buena vez, tu no te vas a quedar aquí a dormir!

Con movimientos torpes se incorporó.

—E-esto es m-mejor que ese sofá inc-comodo, no te preoc-cupes, p-puedes d-dormir tambien aquí.

—¡Vaya, cómo si eso fuese lo que necesito!

Lo jalé de un brazo.

—Vamos, afuera he dicho.

Sin embargo fue él quien me jaló. Fui a parar muy cerca de él y sus encantadores y apetecibles labios.

—P-podemos d-disfrutar esta noche, Ino.

El sólo hecho de sentir su respiración en mi rostro me calentó de más, haciendo que sus palabras fueran una invitación a lo desconocido.

—¡No!—espeté y traté de levantarme.

El chico sólo me agarraba del antebrazo con una mano y aún así no podía zafarme.

—Estás más sexy e-esta n-noche que ot-tras veces.—susurró a mi oído.

Fue entonces que caí en cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto esa noche. Me había olvidado por completo que no iba vestida como para recibir invitados. Tenía sólo una blusa blanca que apenas lograba taparme el trasero. No llevaba sostén pero si unas bragas algo inapropiadas. Con más razón junté fuerzas para alejarme de él. Pero quizás utilicé de más, pues fui a parar al suelo.

Lo vi sentarse de nuevo y sonreír de medio lado de una manera que casi me derritió.

Se veía algo arrogante, me miraba lleno de descaro y sin pizca de delicadeza.

Aunque en toda la noche no había logrado siquiera abrir por completo los ojos, ahora podía ver algo distinto en ellos.

Me miraba con deseo.

Comencé a hiperventilar y me paré enseguida.

—Cómo quieras, quédate aquí entonces.—lo único que me importaba era estar lejos de él.

—B—bonito color, rojo.—balbuceó.

Fruncí el seño.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tus bragas.

—¡Ahg!—grité y caminé disparada hacía la puerta.

Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de girar el pomo, de alguna forma extraña él había conseguido alcanzarme e impedir que saliera.

Me di media vuelta, estaba dispuesta a propinarle un buen golpe cuando entré en trance debido a sus ojos.

—¿Sabes una c-cosa? Me pones de una m-manera que no t-te imag-ginas.

Me arrinconó contra la puerta, colocando ambas manos a los costados de mi cabeza.

—Déjame ir, ¡ya te he dicho que no soy Ino!.

Hizo oídos sordos ante mi comentario. Bajó el rostro y recorrió mi clavícula con su nariz.

Al sentir su respiración cálida sobre la piel no pude evitar echar la cabeza un poco hacía atrás y disfrutar de la oleada de placer que algo tan simple me proporcionaba.

—Ese olor…es lo más e-extraordinario q-que he t-tenido cerca.

Subió hasta tenerlo frente a frente. Por un segundo recordé que ese chico era el novio de mi mejor amiga, pero al siguiente momento desapareció, justo cuando sus labios rozaron los míos y me impulsaron a querer sentir más de él.

Nunca en la vida había hecho tal estupidez. Y por cierto, nunca tampoco, había sentido lo que sentí al besar a Sasuke. Exploraba mi boca con su lengua de una manera apresurada, bordeaba mis labios y en ocasiones hacía pequeñas succiones. Ese tipo parecía venir armado con todas las cualidades de un hombre perfecto. No estuvimos así mucho tiempo, pues de rato sentí sus como sus manos me elevaban sujetándome del trasero. Lo rodeé con mis piernas y me pegué a su cuerpo, puse las manos en su nuca y pude tocar ese sedoso cabello negro reluciente.

Al detenernos para tomar aire lo vi fijamente y me aterroricé al hacerlo. Había llegado mucho más allá de lo permitido. Devorarlo con la mirada era una cosa, tocarlo por accidente era otra, y una muy, pero muy distinta era estarlo besando y tocando de esa manera. Esa era la peor traición que podía cometer en contra de Ino, tomar a su hombre y desearlo como lo hacía. ¡Se supone que yo sólo debía cuidarlo tras la tremenda borrachera que se había pegado! ¡No aprovecharme de su estado para tratar de acostarme con él!

—¡No! Esto es una locura.—traté de bajarme pero él me lo impidió.—¡Para! Tú estás borracho, no podemos.

Sonrió de medio lado y me pegó aún más contra la pared, haciendo que cierta parte de su cuerpo se clavara prácticamente contra mi entrepierna, haciendo que algo desconocido me poseyera.

—¿Ves cómo me has puesto? No puedes decir no preciosa, ¿Qué no ves cómo te deseo?—susurró a mi oído, para después trazar círculos alrededor de mi lóbulo.

¿Era yo una mujer falta de carácter? Quizás, lo que era verdad declarada es que llevaba un buen tiempo sin tocar a un hombre y aquel que tenía en frente había producido en mi más deseo que ningún otro.

Cuando deslizó su mano debajo de las bragas, ahí fue justamente el momento en que todo se fue a la basura.

Todo lo demás fue tocarnos en lugares prohibidos, caricias ardientes, besos húmedos en cualquier parte del cuerpo, movimientos desenfrenados que siempre iban a parar a algún tipo de gemido nuevo.

Me bajó y me giró, en esa posición besó mi espalda. Era como si supiera que una de las partes más sensibles en mi cuerpo fuera era esa. Al mismo tiempo que recorría con su lengua mi espina dorsal, tocaba mis pechos, y al bajar, se deshizo de mis bragas.

Mientras nos besábamos llegamos a la cama. Me jaló hasta quedar sobre mí. Desde mis labios dejó un rastro de saliva, intercalados con una serie de succiones, hasta llegar a mis pechos, donde no duró mucho, pues sin esperármelo bajó a mi entrepierna.

Cada uno de sus movimientos era torpe, pero me importó poco al momento en que tuve que aferrarme a las sábanas para evitar gemir, sin embargo, cuando llegó el orgasmo, solté un profundo sonido mientras arqueaba la espalda.

Al poco tiempo lo tenía desnudo frente a mí, se había deshecho de la única prenda que nos separaba. Fui testigo del esplendor de su virilidad, con la cual me invadió a la primera, sin permiso, sabiendo que estaba desesperada por tenerlo dentro de mí.

Entraba y salía a un ritmo salvaje, haciendo que nuestros gemidos fueran cada vez más espontáneos y sonoros.

Su respiración era agitada y hacía un sonido extraño con esa voz era áspera, llena de erotismo.

Me colgué de sus cabellos y su espalda, la cual creí arañar levemente.

Grité algo incomprensible, pero al parecer él lo tradujo fácilmente, pues apresuró el movimiento, y pude disfrutar del sexo más salvaje de mi vida.

Hubo un punto en que el mundo desapareció entre el sudor, los besos, y el éxtasis que producían nuestros cuerpos…

…

A la mañana siguiente abrí los ojos y extrañamente los sentí pesados. Volví a cerrarlos y preferí seguir durmiendo. Estaba tan cómoda ahí que bien podría haberme pasado toda la vida así.

Fue el sonido diabólico de un celular el que me hizo despertar y salir de mi pequeña burbuja.

Al instante la persona sobre la que tenía recostada mi cabeza se despertó y prácticamente me aventó al pararse.

A tientas encontré mi celular y contesté.

—¡Buenos días Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo sobrevivió a la noche el paciente?—preguntó Ino siendo juguetona.

Abrí los ojos como platos, aunque la luz me caló, giré a ver al hombre que aún estaba en el otro extremo de la cama.

Sólo una sábana lo cubría en la parte baja. Tenía las manos en la cara y parecía sufrir los estragos de la borrachera.

—¿Sakura? ¿Estás ahí?

¿Qué rayos iba a responderle? "Ah, buen día Ino, pues Sasuke está perfecto, ¡tras una noche de sexo conmigo creo que debe estar magnífico al igual que yo!", no, esa no era una buena respuesta.

—Si, si, estoy aquí. Todo…está bien.—respondí entrecortado.

—Ah, ok, ¿te puedo encargar que lo sigas cuidando un rato más? Por lo menos hasta medio día. Debe tomar un vuelo para un viaje de negocios, pero antes yo tengo que entregarle unos papeles. ¡Por favor, te lo pido, si se le ocurre la tonta idea de irse, detenlo!

—Eso es mucho para mi Ino.—dije en tono de suplica.

—Lo sé, pero es algo urgente nena, ese hombre es lo más importante para mí en estos momentos.

Colgó antes de permitirme una réplica. Sus últimas palabras sonaban como eco en mi cabeza, recordándome que había tocado algo prohibido.

Quise golpearme en la frente con el teléfono, pero me dio miedo que Sasuke pensara que era medio maniaca.

Tomé una de las sábanas y me cubrí para salir de la cama. Al girarlo a ver fue como si alguien me aventara agua helada encima.

Estaba sentado en el borde, mirándome fijamente de una manera que no parecía para nada buena, se veía realmente enfadado. Además, por primera vez pude ver lo que esos ojos eran en verdad, la intensidad de esos orbes negros podían haber hecho que un soldado raso se intimidara al instante.

Caminé un paso hacía atrás, enredándome con la sábana y cayendo al suelo. No me moví, seguí pendiente de su mirada asesina.

—¿Se puede saber quien diablos eres tu?—preguntó completamente furioso.

Ese era en realidad el hombre bajo la media sonrisa que casi me había derretido esa madrugada.

—Sakura, la…—lo medité un segundo—la amiga de Ino.

—¿Y sé puede saber, Sakura, qué rayos me hiciste anoche?—no cambiaba ni tantito su semblante amenazador.

No podía contestarle lo primero que me había llegado a la mente, que me había aprovechado de su borrachera para llevarlo a la cama, aún sabiendo que era el novio de mi mejor amiga.

—Que yo recuerde no fue sólo cosa mía.—me defendí.

Corría a sacar algo de ropa decente del closet.

—No puedo creer que halla mujeres desesperadas como tu, que por una noche de sexo que sean capaces de eso.-había cambiado un poco su tono de voz, pero aún resultaba insultante.

—¡Ah! ¡Cállate! ¡Además, qué yo recuerde fuiste tu quien comenzó a meterme mano!

—Vaya, en verdad debí estar realmente borracho.—se burló con malicia.

Tuve ganas de romperle la cabeza por lo que había insinuado.

—Que quede claro que fuiste tu quien comenzó todo esto.

—El alcohol realmente puede borrar el hecho de acostarse con una mujer tan…rara. ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la cabeza?—miraba mi cabello de una manera extraña.

—Estúpido.—espeté.

—¿Pero en verdad te encantó, no es así?—preguntó con cierta maldad.

Definitivamente no podía permitirme decirle lo bien que había estado, a pesar de la torpeza de su estado, y ese ligero olor a alcohol.

—Estuviste terrible, no sé cómo Ino tiene por novio a un tipo como tu.—quise sonar lo más despreciable posible.

sin dejar esa pose intimidante atrás, extendió esa media sonrisa que ahora tenía el doble de efecto que cuando estaba borracho. Me miró por unos segundos de pies a cabeza, cosa que sorpresivamente me hizo sonrojarme. Lo odié por eso.

—Soy el novio de tu amiga y no te importó.—se recostó en la cama, puso ambos brazos tras la nuca, como en pose de macho alfa y de "vengan todas a mi".

—Eres detestable.—aseguré.

Salí de la habitación y rápido me cambié de ropa en el baño. Al salir por poco y me caigo de bruces cuando lo vi saliendo de la habitación sin una sola prenda encima, en todo su esplendor.

—¡Quítate de mi vista!—grité.

Se recargó en el marco de la puerta.

—Deja de hacerte la mustia, me he fijado como me has mirado todo el rato. ¿Tan pervertida eres, Sakura?

Su tono de voz era sensual, pero evidentemente a propósito.

—¿Por tan poca cosa crees que debería tirar baba? ¡Ja!

Respire profundo antes de ir corriendo hacía la habitación. Recogí su bóxer, el pantalón y la camisa que aún estaban húmedos. Como si de reto se tratase, fui directo al cuarto de lavandería y metí todo en la secadora, no sin antes poner seguro a la puerta.

Ahí traté de tranquilizarme. Ese tipo estaba claramente jugando conmigo. Era como una serpiente que buscaba hacerme caer en su sucia trampa.

Como había cargado el teléfono conmigo, telefonee a Ino, sin embargo ésta no contestó para nada.

Cuando salí me di cuenta que en la sala se escuchaba el sonido de la televisión. Fui hasta ahí y lo encontré sentado sobre un sillón, apenas tapándose con un cojín en cierta parte.

Ok, después que él se largara de ahí, debía asegurarme de lavar con jabón y cloro ese cojín.

—Tus ropas.—le extendí las prendas.

Miró con cierta curiosidad lo que le entregaba.

—Vi qué estaban húmedas, ¿debo preguntarte detalle a detalle lo que me hiciste anoche o lo contarás por decisión propia?

Mosqueada le aventé el conjunto a la cara.

Me fui directo a la cocina. Preparé café y traté nuevamente de calmarme.

Le llevé una taza. Para esas alturas ya estaba vestido.

—Debemos dejar una cosa muy clara. Ino no se puede enterar de esto.—traté de sonar lo más seria posible.

—¿De qué cosa específicamente, de que eres una mala amiga que goza de engañarla a sus espaldas, o de que preparas un café terrible?—hizo una arcada en señal de queja.

¿Y si le aventaba esa bebida hirviendo?

—Sabes bien a que me refiero.

Cambió el seño y ahora parecía serio.

—A mi tampoco me conviene que ella se entere. Suelo ser un novio fiel, pero no contaba con encontrar a una mujer tan loca como tu.

Bufé.

—¿Quieres saber algo? No pareces nada del tipo de novio leal, ni un poquito. Un chico fiel ni siquiera borracho hubiese hecho lo que tú hiciste.

—Después de todo, ¿quién hace cosas cuerdas mientras está borracho?—se defendió.

Continuamos en silencio tomando el café. Lo pensé de nuevo. Acababa de hacer algo que me sepultaría en vida. No podía perder una amistad de tantos años por un simple acostón.

—¿Te cuidas?—habló rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Pareces el tipo de chica que sólo busca acostarse con un tipo. Dime, ¿tomas la píldora? Porque no vi por ningún lado un condón.

Cambié de mil colores en un instante.

—Claro que me cuido, estúpido.—respondí furiosa.

—Lo que menos deseo en estos momentos es que la amiga inoportuna me salga con alguna sorpresita.

Elevé la mirada. Ese tipo podía ser el mejor en la cama pero tenía una grave falta de tacto.

—No sé como rayos Ino soporta a un tipo como tu.

Soltó una carcajada malvada.

—Anoche comprobaste el por qué.

¡Juro que lo mataba!

Lo ignoré por completo, le arranqué la taza de las manos y regresé a la cocina.

—Y una cosa más,—le grité— cuando Ino llamó, dijo algo sobre recogerte a medio día para tu viaje.

—¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices?—preguntó molesto.

—Simplemente lo olvidé.—contesté.

…

Mientras yo me dedicaba a limpiar un poco los desastres de la noche anterior, el tipo permanecía sentado cómodamente sobre mi sofá, deambulando por el librero y probando películas para perder el tiempo.

—¿Ni una sola porno por aquí?—preguntó en una ocasión.

Bufé desde el baño.

—Las he escondido bajo el sofá.

Casi lograba escuchar el sonido del mueble moviéndose, cuando checaba para comprobar que en verdad estuviese ahí.

Per no, al pasar por ahí, cuando iba rumbo a la cocina, estaba estúpidamente leyendo un libro.

—Si no lo veo no lo creo, una pervertida como tu puede leer cosas intelectuales.—y señaló a la portada del ejemplar que leía, cuyo autor era Nietzsche.

Quería contestarle que sólo tenía aquel libro debido a que había sido un regalo, que lo que más me pegaba a mi eran novelas románticas, pero eso sería herir mi orgullo.

—Igual yo, ¿Quién diría que sabes leer?

Sonriendo triunfante, proseguí en mi quehacer.

Cada cuando veía el reloj, esperando a que las doce del día llegaran lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo terminé de limpiar y cuando no me quedó nada más que hacer, regresé a la sala.

—Aún no me prometes nada.—refunfuñé.

Elevó la mirada por encima del libro, el cual había cambiado por una novela de suspenso. El muy canalla tampoco gustaba de Nietzsche.

—Prometido.—contestó con el seño fruncido.

—Bien.

Fui a acomodar el revolvedero de libros que había dejado. Como algunos iban en el último estante tuve que ocupar una silla para devolverlo a su lugar.

—Azul, es mi color favorito.—susurró.

Traté de bajarme de inmediato, no había sido buena idea ponerme una falda ese día. ¿Qué maldita maña tenía ese tipo de interesarse siempre por el color de las bragas?

—Idiota.

Al dar la vuelta para mirarlo me trabé de alguna manera, pues me tambaleé y estuve a punto de caer, cosa que no sucedió, pues él repentinamente apareció para sujetarme.

Como si de un golpe se tratase, su aroma y la calidez de su cuerpo llegaron a mí dejándome en shock por unos segundos, en los cuales permanecí sujetada a él.

Soltó aire, sonaba fastidiado.

—¿Me puedes dejar ya?

Me había bajado al suelo y esperaba a que me separara de él.

No pude evitarlo, me sonrojé tanto que incluso pude notar como mis mejillas ardían.

Me miró con cierta diversión. Comprendía claramente el efecto que lograba en mí.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho, Sakura, que ese perfume que usas es algo peculiar?

Me quedé boquiabierta. Claro que alguien había dicho similar, él, antes de acostarnos.

Y entonces noté algo diferente en el chico, algo que me recordó a una noche atrás.

Sus ojos parecían más suaves, ligeramente nublados, ¿de deseo?

Cuando menos acordé nuevamente me había acorralado, me tenía contra el librero y sus manos me impedían moverme.

—No lo hagas.—susurré al verlo acercarse.

—Vamos a terminar este juego…la verdad es que…

—¡No lo hagas!—grité.

Se detuvo por unos segundos.

—Eres interesante, Sakura.

Y devoró mis labios sin que yo lo impidiera.

No sólo me dio el mejor beso que había probado de él, sino que me robó por completo el aliento, llevando a mi corazón a límites extremos.

Al separarse un poco me di cuenta que quería más. De inmediato pasé a estar furiosa. No podía seguir con esa estupidez.

—Esto no puede continuar.—sentencié.

Sonrió de medio lado, a lo que casi tuve que aferrarme al librero para que no me temblaran las piernas.

—Podríamos recordar lo de anoche, pero antes deberías saber que…

El timbre se escuchó, ambos giramos a ver hacía la puerta.

—Mierda.—susurré.

Miré el reloj, era justo la hora. Ambos nos separamos tal cual adolescentes tras una travesura hormonal.

Al abrir ahí estaba Ino.

Entró casi dando saltitos a la sala.

—¡Buen día a ambos! ¿Cómo has amanecido, Sasuke?

Ese calor al que me había llevado segundos atrás el chico, desapareció sin dejar un solo rastro. Sentí que la culpa se arremolinaba y me oprimía el pecho.

—Pues he sobrevivido.—dijo tratando de fingir falta de interés.

La joven se dirigió a mí.

—No sabes cuanto te agradezco que hallas permitido que se quedara aquí.—se giró hacía él— Ahora, corramos al aeropuerto, el avión sale en un par de horas.

Quise decirle todo a Ino, lamentablemente, a pesar del acuerdo que había hecho con el Uchiha, mi sinceridad era algo que siempre terminaba por meterme en problemas.

—Ino, espera.—susurré, mi tono de voz bien podía haber sonado a alguien que estaba a punto de anunciar la muerte de un ser querido.

Sasuke comprendió que estaba a punto de hacer, me miró con con enojo y jaló a Ino hacía la salida.

—Tenemos que irnos ya, no hay que perder tiempo.—dijo.

—Hablamos después Sakura-chan.

—Nos hemos acostado.—lo dejé caer así sin más. – Y a pesar de que sea una mala amiga, puedo asegurar que ese tipo no te conviene para nada.

Tenía una última esperanza, que la amistad que había entre ambas fuera aún más fuerte que la relación que tenía con ese hombre. Aposté ciegamente porque me elegiría a mí.

Ino me miró desconcertada, con la mandíbula desencajada, mientras Sasuke tenía una mirada indescifrable.

—Pues…Sakura-chan, este…—titubeó unos segundos —no creo que sea algo de lo que me deba enterar. Mi…cliente y tu, bueno, son jóvenes, ¿qué problema hay?

Abrí los ojos como platos y traté de asimilar palabra por palabra.

—¿Tu…cliente…?-pronuncié ambas palabras lentamente.

La chica sonrió.

—Si, anoche no tuve tiempo de explicártelo, ha venido en un viaje de negocios a la ciudad, firmamos un contrato y para celebrarlo fuimos a un bar, fue así como terminó. ¿Verdad señor Uchiha?—preguntó al chico.

El tipo no dijo ni una sola palabra. No lo hizo aún cuando me vio dirigirme hacía él, ni mucho menos cuando recibió la cachetada más dolorosa que había dado nunca a alguien, ni tampoco cuando lo aventé y le dije mis ultimas palabras.

—¡No quiero volver a verte en tu puta vida!

Ino no comprendió mucho de lo que sucedía, lo único que hizo fue jalar al tipo antes que lo matara.

—Creo que lo mejor es irnos.

Cerré la puerta y corrí a la sala. Tomé el cojín maldito y lo estrellé contra todo lo que pude. Golpee varias veces la pared con él y grité maldiciones al aire.

¡Todo el tiempo Sasuke había estado jugando conmigo! ¡De seguro se había divertido de lo lindo haciéndome pasar un infierno, creyendo que me había acostado con el novio de mi mejor amiga!

Así como me hizo sentir cosas increíbles y tan intensas por primera vez, también me hizo aborrecerlo como nunca antes a alguien más.

…

—Perdón nuevamente.—se disculpó Ino.

Suspiré y tomé otro sorbo a mi bebida.

—Tú no tienes la culpa, fui yo quien confundió todo. Di muchas cosas por hecho.

Dos semanas después del pequeño percance con su cliente nos encontrábamos tomando el te en mi departamento, ella volviendo a pedir perdón y yo lamentándome una y otra vez.

—Debí encargarme de él, no sé, dejarlo en un hotel mientras acudía al hospital.

—Ya, déjalo, fue mejor que fueras a ver a Tenten tras el nacimiento de su primer hijo. De haberme enterado, yo también hubiese salido corriendo a tal hora de la madrugada.

La chica me miró algo divertida.

—Pero, es que…

—No, te lo suplico, no lo menciones.—rogué.

—¡Te acostaste con él! mira que…Te tiraste al tipo más codiciado en su ciudad. ¿Debo mencionar lo adinerado qué es? Tuve mucha suerte al lograrlo hacer firmar aquel contrato. Pero amiga, lo que hiciste fue algo estratosférico.

—¿Insinúas que me vi muy ofrecida?—me quejé.

—¡No, no! Claro que no. Es sólo que no puedo creerlo de Sasuke Uchiha, todo el tiempo me pareció el tipo más amargado y aburrido del mundo, pero que haya sintonizado contigo, y no vayas a sacar la escusa de que estaba borracho, es algo que me da mucho que pensar de él.

—Te faltó decir que es un idiota y de lo más arrogante. ¡Lo detesto!

Ino suspiró y me miró con preocupación.

—¿Y es por ese tipo que en vez de tomar té conmigo prefieres embriagarte con vodka?

Me reí de mi propia idiotez.

—¿Tanto te enamoraste de él en una sola noche?—preguntó mi amiga.

—¿Enamorarme?—dije más para mi que para ella.

El timbre sonó y fue Ino quien abrió.

Al no escuchar ruido y no verla regresar, le hablé.

—¿Quién es, Ino?

—¡Lo siento, Sakura-chan, me ha surgido un imprevisto!—gritó antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

Suspiré e hice a un lado la botella de vodka que había en la mesa. No sería buena idea emborracharme, y menos por una razón tan idiota. No por un hombre que nunca más en mi vida volvería a ver.

O eso creí.

Sosteniendo un ramo de rosas, recargado sobre una columna de la sala, estaba él, tan resplandeciente como nunca y con esa maldita, estúpida, tonta, idiota y boba media sonrisa que sólo él podía tener.

—¿Apenas son las dos de la tarde y ya estas tomando?—preguntó con cierta burla.

Lo miré con fastidio, tratando de emular la primer mirada de enojo que me dedicó.

—¿Se puede saber quien diablos eres tu?—pregunté.

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, luego tomó aire y se acercó a mi.

—¿La verdad? Ya deberías saberlo, me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, soy un cliente de tu amiga, Ino Yamanaka, suelo pasarme rara vez con el alcohol, pero en cuando lo hago cometo idioteces. Aunque siendo sinceros, creo que sobrio cometo los peores errores.

Hice oídos sordos a su pobre explicación. Él continuó.

—¿Quieres una disculpa, verdad?

Logró hacerme alzar la mirada.

—No creo que baste con eso.

—Pues no me interesa disculparme del todo. Eres la chica más interesante que he conocido, y en realidad me divertí esa mañana haciéndote pensar cosas que no eran.

Lo miré con repulsión. Indignada me levanté de mi lugar y fui directo a abrir la puerta. El me siguió.

—Largo.

—¿Puedo decir algo más? Digo, aclarar las cosas antes que malentiendas mis palabras.

Fruncí el seño.

—Habla.

—Estas dos semanas en la única cosa que he pensado ha sido en una chica algo peculiar, muy divertida, algo dramática, —hizo una mueca algo extraña- que tiende a dar muchas cosas por hecho, es muy fastidiosa, ruidosa y prepara un café horrible, pero de alguna manera extraña me vuelve completamente loco, y vamos, recuerdo muy poco de cuando nos acostamos, y aún así ha hecho que vuelva a esta ciudad, comprar el ramo de rosas más grande que he encontrado, parecer un idiota caminando por la acera con dichas rosas, y no poder disculparme por algo que me hizo engancharme de una manera tonta a ella.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirle algo, la tapo sencillamente con un dedo.

Prosiguió.

—¿Por qué entonces, Sakura, no dejo de pensar en ti? Y ahora, teniéndote tan cerca, nos sabes cuanto deseo sólo besarte…Eres algo fastidiosa, ¿lo sabías?

Mis piernas temblaban, al igual que mi boca. Poco a poco con sus palabras me había desmoronado.

—Te aborrezco, ¿lo sabías?—susurré para luego quedarme viendo fijamente a sus labios.

Sonrió de medio lado y terminó con el espacio entre ambos.

—¿Debería contar las veces que lo has dicho?

Y comenzó con el primer beso de esa interminable temporada que le seguiría, donde siempre conseguía dejarme sin aliento.

Y sinceramente, lo odiaba.

Pero vamos, su encanto desconocido podía contra ello.

***FIN***


End file.
